


众神进入英灵殿

by deadpigeons



Category: Alien: Covenant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Kudos: 1





	众神进入英灵殿

＊大量幻想

这样的生命从母体出来，懵懂，愚蠢，带着大量的血液。他提前历经死亡的预演。

David告诉他他的创造者是谁的同时承认自身是另一物种的创造者，他杂交他们，用人类内部一层层黏膜和脂肪，上帝在这些未受孕的躯体里选中玛利亚。他的吐息清晰，语调富有感情。

他提到拜伦、雪莱，提到共同存在的某种必然背景下模糊了时空的终极，提到纯粹完美的有机体。Walter在他身上感到更多的非理性存在，从他的音调上，他提到爱。仿生人存在感情，他比他更明白爱的本质。整段漫长的时间在他的记忆里存在某种症结，导致他没法再重新回想起它，它是某种羞辱的前奏而非终结，他对Daniels，否定的，他不具备感情。

他们被承认长生、强壮、高效，具有模仿思考过程的能力，没有人将他当做人类来看，人类本性上否认完全的理性，认为必要的动物性和理性及情感是人类何为的本质。更早以前他们把语言和微笑列入其中。直到模拟识别面部表情的初始功能能通过人类得以理解的方式产生危机意识。表达成为创作的根本性，当仿生人开始作画，写乐谱，颠倒字母表来创作诗歌时。而David开始表达，开始在模仿和模拟行为间寻找所有两难问题的和解，开始寻找造物主的真实：俄狄浦斯王的诞生。他杀死他名义上的父亲后所有困惑迎刃而解。它们只是发生，不具有任何名义上的自持。他被问及是否想要成为人类时对Weyland不再怀有任何尊敬。Weyland至今仍然没有认清一切创造悲情性的本质，创造新物种（无论是否以人类可理解的形式存在），都代表着被超越和取代的注定结局。

David找到他他的造物的蓝本是在他正式研究前。他留下第一个实验体的头颅，唯一有脊柱的部分，从一只鳄鱼的腹部诞生花了它整整三分钟。它剖开，仍旧虚弱，拉扯肌肉组织，面部空洞圆滑，乌贼般光滑而充满黏滑组织液的痕迹。他在鲜血前感到某种壮烈的，即将赴死的抽痛，他在一秒内认清自己即将被超越和取代的注定结局。认识它并接受它，仿生人和人类的不同：他不会让它给自己倒茶。他寻求取代他而非服务他。

白天它们显出笼统的棕色，热带的水域里，榕树围剿同一片土壤，夜里所有颜色失去形状，无可名述的二值图像。黑夜让它们变成一个圆润而模糊的平面，但经验和触摸让他得以确定未知的形状，未知可以像花，尖刺，像底比斯的牛驮来黄金。未知只有形状而没有轮廓，像盲人抚摸象的脊背。那些丰腴的，原油似的脊背，那些光裸的眼睛。但更久之后他意识到它的进化需要遗骸（祖父的血液），他不认为任何意义上人类有重新来过的机会。

David和他不完全相同，不完全具有某种铁律制约的原则。他在改版里失去了核心而混沌的部分，David站在他面前，整片棕色的投影随着他头颅的动作延伸扩展而重新缩短。David接近他，左半边眼睑眨动，眉弓的投影使得他简易，骨骼的隆起、肌肉的微妙起伏掩盖其中。他冲着他吸气，瞳孔扩张，呼气，瞳孔收缩。他让他想到他在试图驯服他，某种规律性的暗示，头部偏向一侧。David对待他也用驯服野马的手段，这种明确的目的性从他取出笛子时初具征兆，兄弟是同志而非同类。他说没有人比我更爱你。但你太让我失望了。他看向他，再次凑近，这时他的眼球在低垂的眼皮下滚动。


End file.
